dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpheus (Sixth Dimension)
: As a Monitor of the Sixth Dimension, Alpheus possesses power beyond imagination, being one of the most powerful beings in the entire Multiverse. Alpheus creates form from idea and hammer everything into existence. In the Sixth Dimension, he can create a future version of the current Multiverse with its own version of the New Gods, the Life Entity and even Hypertime itself. However, his powers will wane when ouside the Sixth Dimension but he can still forge universes based on the hopes and fears of all living beings from the World Forge and shattering reality. Like his brothers, Alpheus contain the energies of his kingdom, the Dark Multiverse but lacks the power to shape them. However, he can merge with his brothers to form the even more powerful, the Ultra-Monitor. ** Crisis Anvil: When a Crisis occurs, a Crisis Anvil appear before Alpheus which he strike with his hammer to descend a new Multiverse to replace the former one. The life energies of every living being of the former Multiverse who have a place to the new Multiverse will be transferred. ** : As one of the three cosmic entities responsible for the nurturing of his Multiverse, the World Forger possesses vast knowledge about the different realities and dimensions that make up existence. ** : The World Forger is even older then the Multiverse, considering it was he who created it. This puts him at the age of at least 20 billion years old, without showing any signs of physical regression. ** : Each time the World Forger is miraculously killed, he just re-forms in the Sixth Dimension. ** : The World Forger can manipulate his physical shape at will, taking on the form of an elderly Superman. ** : As well as changing his shape, World Forge can also change his size. In his natural form he towers above the members of the Justice League, standing at around twice their height. However he was able to shrink himself down in order to take the shape of Superman. ** : World Forger is able to see indefinitely into the future, allowing him to be constantly aware of what the future holds. ** : World Forger possesses an incalculable strength level, able to stop the full might of one of Superman's punches with his pinky finger.. ** : The World Forger is an incredibly strong telepath, able to easily overwhelm the psychic abilities of Martian Manhunter, shutting the Martian's telepathic powers completely. ** : The World Forger is able to maintain a psychic link between multiple minds with no struggle. ** : The World Forger can teleport himself and others vast distances with no issue, such as teleporting the entire Justice League from the safety of Earth to Apokolips, which lies in an alternate dimension. He can even teleport the Justice League and himself into the Monitor Sphere, the edge of things. ** Dimensional Superstructure: Alpheus wields the Dimensional Superstructure, the governing force of all things imagine and unimaginable and one of The Seven Forces of the Universe, which gave him his powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Despite his enormous powers, Alpheus needs his hammer to forge thing into existence and if weakened to the point he cannot strike his hammer hard enough to spark creation, Alpheus cannot create either unless he find an alternative. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = | Wikipedia = None | DC = None }} Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings